Fiefs
Feudalism is an exchange of land for military service. Life lived under the Feudal System demands that everyone owes allegiance to the King and their immediate superior. Fiefs (a portion of land) are granted by the King in return for service and fidelity.: At the top of the pyramid is the King : The King claims ownership of the land : The King grants the land to important nobles - these nobles then pledge their loyalty by swearing to serve and protect the king : The Noble grants land to the less powerful military men who are called vassals : The vassals also agree to fight for the king in exchange for their land : The land is worked by the peasants. '' Fief Resources Current Fiefs Within Yorick 'Veldine' The seat of House Favre, the Duchy of Veldine is one of the most powerful fiefdom's in the nation. Rivaled only by it's bitter neighbor, the Duchy of Torhelm. The city of Veldine is nestled between rolling hills, the Duchies citadel sitting atop one where it dominates the heights. It is here that Duke Viktor rules and here where it is rumored that he watches the lands of his rivals. Veldine is scarred by the recent 'wars' between the two which have left the border areas scarred and pitted by pillaging... Time will only tell if the wounds will spread deeper into the Duchies heart. 'Torhelm' The seat of House Valois, the Duchy of Torhelm and the city itself has grown rich and powerful thanks sitting on the King's Road and the trade routes that flow through it. But it wasn't just gold that made the Valois family powerful, but the brutality and ruthlessness of it's overlord in the form of Duke William Valois whom has positioned himself at the center of the spider web at the King's Royal Court. It isn't just power the Duke seeks, but vengeance on the Favre family for the wrong's committed against his family. 'Redmond' Only a few decades ago, the Duchy of Redmond was one of the smallest in the land. But through a series of political marriages and some say assassination, the Warwick's have managed to expand their grip on their fiefdom and beyond by controlling the King's Crossing, a crucial point along the Tyne river and exacting a heavy toll on those whom cross it. With it's stout walls and vassals kept loyal through coin, blackmail, and the power of Lord Warwick...Redmond is in a prime position to dominate the land. 'Haryse' The Earldom of Haryse while small sits in one the most fertile valleys in Yorick, it's crops helping to feed hungry mouths far and beyond the borders it shares with it's neighbors. It is something that the Earl has used to his advantage time and time again in negotiations and deals. But as a breadbasket, Haryse is destined to become a battleground to feed not only hungry peasants but starving troops as well. 'Dunlath' King Henry once called Dunlath a lair of pirates, thieves, and cutthroats. He was partly right, but these cutthroats are organized and lead by the Count of Dunlath whom has grown quite lucrative raiding foreign trade routes...and sometimes those of his fellow lords. These assaults have lead to several small wars between Dunlath and Marmist, but always the so called 'Pirate King' has been able to keep his grip on power..though judgement may be coming. 'Marmist' While Dunlath is dominated by the Count of Dunlath and the 'privateers' whom called it home, Marmist is split between the ruling factions of the Guilds. The current Viscount is selected from one of the leading merchant families, in stark contrast to the aristocracy of many of the other nations. It's navy is only rivaled by Dunlath and Marmist has more than enough coin to hire mercenaries to stamp out a few pirates. 'Wellam' Standing on the western plains of Yorick, the city of Wellam is a massive place but one condemned to a brutal existence thanks to it's crushing poverty. Like a cancerous growth outside the majestic walls of Wellam, shanty towns spread in all directions, the city has become renowned for the brutal crime lords that call it home. Some say their influence stretches all the way to the Royal Capital. While Wellam can't bring well equipped armies to bear against his foes, one thing the Baron of Wellam can bring is numbers. For it is one of the most populous cities in all of the Kingdom. 'Kendrach' Nestled within the Black Spire Mountains, the Fiefdom of Kendrach is cold, rugged, and the people whom call it home are even more so for it is difficult place to live. The Earl of Kendrach rules his mountain hold with an iron fist, it is here that slave and citizen alike toil within the mines below. Each day bringing new mineral riches in the form of iron and gold but at the price of human blood, sweat, tears, and a growing body count that has left thousands dead throughout the years. Meanwhile, the neighboring Baron of Wellam eyes Kendrach's riches with covetous eyes. 'Fenrigh''' While Kendrach has it's mines and Wellam it's hungry masses, the city of Fenrigh is dominated by Mother Church. The Bishopric hold's as much sway as the word of the Baron, and the Church's stranglehold on much of the arable land in the fiefdom has lead to clashes between the Baron and the Patriarch's forces before. But nevertheless, when Baron and the Bishop are on speaking terms they make a powerful duo. It is here that the Knights of the Holy Sepulcher hold sway, easily the most highly trained forces of knights in the nation.. While their numbers may have diminished due to the Crusade, they still are a powerful force on the battlefield to be reckoned with. Category:Fiefs Category:Nobles